


Saving A Cipher

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Series: Saving A Cipher [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cipher helped seal mundus, F/M, half demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: This is another Devil May Cry (DMC) fanfic DantexocSparda gets a random call from his old friend Cipher on how his daughter has been kidnapped by a demon to become his bride, so Sparda tells his sons  Vergil and Dante on what happen. Once the twins learned what happen they set to go to the underworld to save her.Will Dante and Vergil save Cipher's Daughter before she marries this demon or will they be to late to stop the wedding
Relationships: Dante/OC
Series: Saving A Cipher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195313





	1. The Call

A/N: so in this story this is how Dante and Vergil met the Cipher's. Also Cipher helped save the Human realm and seal Mundus with Sparda. Oh and Cipher is a Demon and his wife is a human like Eva

-thoughts-

Sparda- S

Cipher- C

Now to the Story

________________________________________________________________________________

Sparda P.O.V

_*ring**ring**ring**ring**ring**ring*_

ugh who is calling at this time, _*look's at the clock and it says 5:00 A.M*_

Who the fuck is calling me at 5:00 in the morning _*picks up the phone*_

 _S:_ Hello

???: Am I talking to Sparda

S: Yes and who is this

???: It's Cipher

S: Cipher why are u calling at 5:00 in the morning

C: I'm sorry to bother u Sparda, but I have a problem...

S: and what's that

C: it's my youngest 

S: what about the youngest

C: She's...

S: She's what!!!

C: SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED

S: who was she kidnapped by

C: I dont know, but I know the kidnapper was a demon 

S: A demon u say 

C: yeah

S: cant u track the demon that kidnapped her

C: no I cant, the demon went to the underworld

S: . . . . . . .

S: I see. I'll see what I can do about it Cipher 

S: I'll tell u if I'm able to track her and the demon down 

C: thank u 

S: dont mention it _*hang's up the phone*_

_-so Cipher's youngest has been kidnapped by a demon-_

_*hears Dante and Vergil are awake*_

_*get's up and goes to there rooms*_

Why are u two awake at _*looks at the clock and see it's 5:35 in the morning*_

Dante: We woke to the phone ringing

Sparda: I see

Vergil: who called u 

Sparda: and old friend named Cipher

Dante & Vergil: CIPHER!!!

Dante: u mean the guy that help u seal Mundus away

Sparda: yes

Vergil: why did he call u father

Sparda: his daughter has been kidnapped 

Dante: KIDNAPPED!!!

Vergil: by who father

Sparda: we dont know about who, but we know it was a demon's doing

Vergil: A demon i see

Dante: why was she kidnapped 

Sparda: dont know

Vergil: i'm guessing sense it's a demon that he wants to take her because she has Cipher's blood in her 

Sparda: true

Vergil: the demon doesnt want to kill her then what does he want except that she has Cipher's blood

Dante: it be funny if the demon only kidnapped her just for her to be his bride _*Dante jokes*_

_*Sparda & Vergil looks at Dante*_

Dante: what I was joking

Vergil: that might be the reason why the demon kidnapped her

Sparda: and it's the only other explanation why the demon want to kidnapped her

Dante: it is

Sparda: Yes

_*Sparda leaves them to go to the phone to call Cipher*_

Vergil: So u can use your head Brother _*walk's to go follow Sparda*_

Dante: Hey! _*Follows Vergil to Sparda's office*_

_*Sparda Calls Cipher*_

C: Hello 

S: Cipher it's me Sparda

C: Sparda do u have any info on why the demon kidnapped my daughter

S: Yes, but this is only a theory 

C: okay let's hear it

S: I was talking to my sons about it

C: ok 

S: we were talking about why the demon would kidnapped her and not kill her because she's your daughter

C: Sparda get to the point here

S: we think think the only reason the demon kidnapped your daughter to be the demons Bride

C: . . . . . . . . 

S: Cipher

C: That makes sense 

S: what do u mean 

C: my daughter _Frost_ can control snow, ice, blizzards, and so much more and the only reason why my Daughter would be kidnapped is so the demon and mate and breed her to have strong children

S: I see. I'll send my son's to go to the underworld to save her. I cant go because I have to look after Eva 

C: I see Sparda that is fine with me 

S: ok call u later _*hangs up the phone*_

_*looks at the boys*_

Sparda: boy's I need ya'll to go to the underworld to save Frost

Vergil & Dante: Frost

Sparda: yes Frost. Frost is Cipher's daughter's name

Vergil: I see

Dante: so the Demon that kidnapped her is in the underworld

Sparda: yes

Vergil & Dante: when do we go 

Sparda: _*looks at them surprised and smiles*_

Sparda: tomorrow morning

Cliffhanger

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: 

Dante and Vergil are 16 years old

so how did I do 

Did yall like it

words 759


	2. Waking up in a strange place and learning the false truth

Frost P.O.V

F: mmm _*waking up and looks around*_ where am I. 

???: your in a castle my bride

F: BRIDE!

???: yes bride

F: who the hell are u

???: your soon to be husband

F: no way in hell your gonna be my husband

???: yes I am. I have permission

F: no u don't my father would never let me marry someone of the likes of you and he wont let me marry at the age of 16 anyway

???: who said I had permission from your father and the names Asmodues

F: then who

???: that would be me dear sister

_*Frost turns and looks to the side to see her older brother*_

F: Blaze!

B: yes dearest sister

F: w-why

B: why not dearest sister 

F: w-why would u do this to me _*starts crying*_

B: because your just a mistake to the family your only purpose was to breed other men/demon kin

F: that's not true! _*tear's going down her face*_

B: yes it is and u know it _*circles around her*_

F: _*looks down*_ t-that's not t-true Blaze

B: poor delusional Frost she thinks that she wasn't just meant for breeding other demon kin

F: _*look's at him*_

B: even are other sibling's think that u are useless 

F: w-what 

B: have u ever thought why Isacc, Nathan, Snow never hang out with u or even talk to u once 

F: we have talk and we.... we we we d-did hang .... we never hang out. I-I was always the one to try to hang and talk to them

B: exactly they never wanted anything to do with u

F: STOP IT!!!

B: u know it's true

F: STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! IT'S NOT TRUE!

B: YES IT IS AND U KNOW IT'S TRUE!!!

F: NO! NO! NO! 

B: Mother doesn't care about u either, she hates u. she never wanted another child especially a girl that's useless

F: NO!

B: _-she's almost there, I just have to brake her some more until she believes the false truth-_

B: even father didn't want u

F: No! No! No! Nooooooo! Stop it! not true! _*put's her head on the floor*_

B: look at me dearest sister

F: _*looks at him*_

B: i'm the only one u can trust...

B: and the reason I want u to marry Asmodues is because he is the only one that loves u and the only one that will protect u

F: _*looks at him wide eye*_

B: _*look's in her eyes and see there dull with no emotion*_

B: _-finally she's broken into believing that no cares about her except Asmodues-_

B: _*looks at Asmodues to see him smiling*_

B: _*finally my plan is in motion*_

B: your get married on on the 4th of May **(A/N It's May 1st in this)**

F: yes dear brother

B: _*evil smiles*_ i'll leave u to rest let's leave Asmodues

A: see u later my darling

F: mmm _*looks down*_

_*Blaze and Asmodues leaves the room*_

*_*_*meanwhile with Dante and Vergil*_*_*

Cliffhanger

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

To be Honest I forgot Asmodues was there


	3. Going To The Underworld

__

_D: Dante V: Vergil_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dante & Vergil P.O.V

D: I can't believe were going to the underworld to save Cipher's daughter. Do you think she's cute Verge _*Grabbing Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory*_

V:I would have never thought we ever go to the Underworld to save Cipher's Child _*grab's Yamato, Forced Edge, & Beowulf*_

D: I know right 

V: ...

V: We have to get to the underworld fast

D: Yea I know we have to get there fast. We don't want her to marry some asshole that she doesn't even know

V: and we don't know what day she is gonna get married

D: true we don't

V: I have to guess the Wedding is on the 4th of May

D: Why would u think it be the 4th of May, that's too early

V: It may be to early, but it make since that the Demon want to do it to early 

D: Why would The Demon want it to early 

V: I think it's afraid that somebody or someone will want to take her if he wait's to marry her

D: or he's just desperate 

V: yeah that could be it

D: then we should hurry

V: Yes we should hurry Brother

D: ...

D: How we supposed to get to the Underworld

V: We have to ask Father

_*Dante & Vergil goes to Sparda's Study/Office*_

V: Father how we supposed to get to the Underworld

S: By a portal

D: Where are we gonna get a portal

S: I will have to open one

V: You can open a portal to the underworld

S: Yes I can

D: Can u open it

S: Yes _*open's a portal to the Underworld*_

S: I want you boys to be careful, I'm talking to you Dante

D: HEY! I can be careful

S: _*laugh's and ruffles Dante's hair*_ Just be safe you two

Vergil & Dante: We will _*goes through the portal*_

_*_**_*meanwhile with Frost*_*_*_

Ciffhanger

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: How I do

Did ya like it 

Words 354


End file.
